Fatality of War
by HappieHope
Summary: The third shinobi war and it's end. It's not all fun and games being a shinobi. This atrocity was a staple moment in the eyes of a lone soldier.


You would suppose that after seven years of being a soldier serving under the Tsuchikage would prove sufficient enough to survive most any war or battle. Though despite looking back on my years I see how wrong I could be. I wasn't arrogant or overconfidant, despite being a sixteen year old Jounin of the hidden stone village, I took it in stride to serve my lord-kage; leading me to be on this battlefield where two konoha shinobi lay on the floor as I move past them. My objective was to assist the shinobi laying seige to konoha's border through kusagakure, the war had been going excellently for us at least it was until the kanabe bridge was destroyed scattering our supply lines, trying to repair it all was too taxing on our soldiers and supplies alike. The damage was survere, leading me to be sent out into the frontline.

* * *

I could hear the clashing of kunai and other metal drowning out the cries of pain most these people were giving as well as the diverse use of ninjutsu flying around the battle. It had become a war of attrition (most of this war had been) while Konoha was the most attacked with both the shinobi from kumo and kiri indirectly assisting us. Though the weaklings from Suna had it out for us because their stupidity: I guess the desert heat got to them.

Joining the fight showed some improvement to this slugging match that presented itself; enemy shinobi couldn't help but drop dead to the power presented by Iwagakure. Though what was disconcerning was that they kept shouting about their best shinobi showing up to assist. That wouldn't be good. I engage in another higher level opponent, his flak jacket showing some singes and cuts but he himself was fine, without a word he rushed me swinging his fists with practiced efficency. His speed wasn't that impressive though the force behind the punches was as I had learned by blocking one. It would mean that doging was the only viable option.

I needed to get the offensive on soon enough before he wore me down or I slipped up. The enemy's leg swiveled above me before it could land however I threw a shuriken into his calf his eyes widening for a second, allowing me to attack my prey. Using fists was too ineffective for war; my tanto was heading for his gut before he could fully recover and as my blade touched his flak jacket a kick flung me back... I wasn't paying attention.

Looking up again two other shinobi were standing next to the nin I had injured. The smaller one sprinted towards me as I see the other two jump away, most likely for treatment: that was Konoha's biggest weakness. "You have less help now, just to help someone on the battlefield... Pathetic that you call yourselves shinobi." This younger boy's eyes narrowed at me while his tanto swung for my head upwards. Allowing me to sidestep and lunge back myself forcing him to set some distance. The konoha shinobi wore very light gear, no jacket but the headband was present. Despite looking ten or so he rushed me and found a tanto piercing his forhead and penetrating through the back of his skull. Yes, he was a child. But an enemy none the less.

* * *

The battle had been going on for two hours now, fatigue hitting both sides, that much was clear. But that did not make anyone's resolve weaver; fighting was still as rampant as before while the two sides more or less now incapable of using ninjutsu the amount of blood spilled was not any better. Sun setting in the distance without a care in the world as the people it illuminate ended eachother: I wonder how long they'll last now?

Ten minuets, that's how long they lasted. That sounds good however it was anything but. This one jounin stood the other side of the battlefield, both sides having backed up slightly. He didn't move, quickly scanning the body littered floor before staring at us... It was insane the power he radiated, wearing the jounin flak jacket and a blue outfit. This blinding blond hair swayed with the breeze. His hand went up and we tensed at this motion... But why? Why didn't we all attack like the many hours before? His hand went down. So many sealing tags flew from the shinobi behind him. At first I thought they were exploading tags but when they got closer, before we would scatter, I seen clearly that they were different than standard issue exploading tag.

Glancing to the Jounin again I was shocked. He wasn't there? What, where did he go then? I got my answer hearing a scream, a man had a kunai slashed across his throat - then he was gone again - this kept happening, some of us tried to run, blocked by Konoha shinobi, somehow invigorated again. Some tried to attack, they died before they knew they were fighting. I prepared myself...

Tanto in hand bouncing on my feet and closed my eyes. I kept hearing a slight sound before a scream, then the sound again. Sound, scream, sound. Got it.

People falling like flies around me, there was just over a thousand of us approximately. I sighed. Then I heard it; I duck, open my eyes and stab outwards.

* * *

This jounin could be hit, he just moved or teleported. I see his eyes widen while looking at me in the eye, he must have seen something that I didn't know I was showing in my eye, he grunted, smiled, then flashed again: a bright yellow flash. Then it continued, everyone died. It took five minuets of constant flashes. Sea of the deseased at my feet. I looked around, I was the only one. A flash in front of me. "You did well to injure me. But you couldn't have ever won. I am Minato Namikaze. What is your name?"

I stood straight, looked into these cold, contradicting eyes and asked why, why he would spare me, or want to know my name.

"I might not spare you... I am just impressed you manage to hurt me. I want to remeber the name of the person who manage to counter my jutsu so quickly. Despite all your comrades dying, you perservered. An unmovable rock it would seem." Then... Minato smiled.

I did the same. Chuckled a little, we pretty much lost this war today. The fault lies with the man in front of me. I looked around me and decided I was already dead, they were just entertaining themselves at this point. "My name? I have none, I am a dead man. You're strong Minato, but compliments don't matter if they come from a dead person..." I sighed, the person who single handedly killed every one I had aided today, thoes who aided me in aiding the Tsuchikage. All dead. It couldn't have been real. I doubted it. The man looked worried, why? I couldn't say. "This is probably my worst dream to date. Yeah, it sucks... It's almost as if I can't feel right now." My own eyes met with the only other man I could see right now "Why not kill me?" The tears fell onto the floor. Or rather the bodies covering it. The next thing I see is a flash before my world goes black.


End file.
